Home
by mutmut chan
Summary: "Aku akan selalu ada untuk untukmu, aku akan selalu menunggumu pulang, karena aku ini adalah rumahmu." Wonkyu, Kyuwon, Siwon, Kyuhyun, AU.


Pairing : SiwonXKyuhyun

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

Disclaimer : God

Warning : I didn't do any research about the Korean war, please bear with my unlimited knowledge about it. However basically this fanfic is romance, so I won't too concern about the war. *Tolong perhatikan bulan dan tahun'nya agar tidak bingung*

Note : Kalau punya lagunya Michael buble yang 'Home' tolong sambil diputar ya :D

_Mutmut chan proudly presents…_

_._

_._

"_**Home"**_

_**Februari, 1950**_

"Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Seorang pemuda yang tengah berkutat dengan buku di hadapannya mendongak ketika merasa namanya dipanggil. Rambut ikal kecoklatannya terlihat berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela disampingnya.

"Ya?" Pemuda itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang memanggilnya tadi. Beberapa teman sekelasnya yang juga tengah sibuk dengan soal matematika dihadapan mereka terlihat memperhatikan dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Ada telepon untukmu." Kata laki-laki paruh baya dengan kacamata persegi di matanya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Otaknya pun bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya dan memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan kabar yang akan ia dengar melalui telepon itu.

Kyuhyun segera mengikuti laki-laki yang merupakan petugas TU sekolahnya itu melewati sebuah koridor untuk menuju kantor TU dimana telepon itu berada. Suasana sekolah yang sunyi hanya diisi dengan derap langkah kaki mereka yang berdentum di sepanjang koridor.

Kyuhyun mengusap keringat yang membanjiri telapak tangannya di baju seragamnya sebelum menyentuh gagang telepon berwarna hitam itu.

"_Yeoboseyo?" _Kata Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu.

"_Kyuhyun_…" Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari seberang. Kyuhyun semakin gugup begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun memandang ke sekitarnya sebelum memelankan volume suaranya melihat beberapa orang tampak berada di kantor itu. Pemuda itu tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senang yang membuncah di hatinya disamping rasa khawatir yang dirasakannya kala itu.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas lega sebelum orang yang dipanggil Hyung tadi kembali melanjutkan.

"_Maaf Hyung menelponmu pada saat seperti ini. Kau pasti masih belajar di kelas." _Nada suara yang begitu menenangkan itu memasuki lubang telinga kiri Kyuhyun dan menggelitik gendang telinganya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"_Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Hari ini aku berhasil menemukan sebuah ranjau di daerah perbatasan lalu komandan memberiku hadiah untuk bisa menelpon…_" Jelas suara laki-laki dari seberang itu.

"…_I miss you._" Dan kemudian sebuah kalimat yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun tunggu akhirnya berhasil didengarnya dengan jelas.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya yang sedari tadi berkerut menunggu kabar buruk menyapa telinganya.

"_I-I miss you too… Siwon hyung._" Kyuhyun terbata ketika mengucapkan kalimat berbahasa inggris itu. semburat merah muda menjadi tanda betapa meronanya pipi Kyuhyun kala itu.

"Ehm. Waktumu sudah habis. Kau harus segera kembali ke kelasmu." Tiba-tiba petugas yang tadi memanggil Kyuhyun memberi peringatan bahwa kini ia harus menutup telponnya dan kembali ke kelas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Hyung.. sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke kelas." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak rela. Rasanya ia baru mengucapkan beberapa kata saja pada orang yang tadi dipanggilnya Siwon hyung itu.

"_Baiklah. Maaf hyung sudah mengganggumu. Kau belajar yang baik disana. Aku berharap perang ini segera berakhir dan aku bisa pulang." _Siwon juga seperti tidak rela ketika ia harus mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Ng. Hyung juga harus hati-hati disana. Cepat pulang, hyung.." Kyuhyun sudah akan meletakkan gagang telepon itu ketika kalimat terakhir yang Siwon ucapkan berhasil ditangkap oleh telinga tajamnya.

"_Saranghae…_" Senyuman kembali merekah dibibirnya yang merah. Pemuda itu tak peduli lagi ketika si petugas memandangnya dengan heran.

oOo

_**September 1939**_

"_Annyeong haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida._" Aku tersentak ketika seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya di depanku yang tengah mencuci pakaian. Ku perhatikan bocah itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dari mata cemerlangnya hingga sepatu yang dipakainya.

"_Ne?_" Aku hanya melongo ketika kesadaran kembali padaku.

Dari hasil pengamatan mataku, bocah ini bukan berasal dari kaum bawah seperti kami. Hal itu terlihat dari pakaiannya yang bersih dan rambutnya yang disisir rapi.

Bocah itu kembali membungkukkan badannya di hadapanku.

"_Annyeong haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida._" Aku tertawa ketika melihatnya melakukan hal yang sama. Pasti ia merasa bahwa aku tidak mengerti atau tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakannya, tapi sebenarnya yang paling aku tidak mengerti adalah bagaimana bocah ini bisa tiba-tiba berdiri didepanku dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku mengabaikan tumpukan pakaian yang seharusnya sudah aku rendam dengan air.

"Cho kyu.."

"Maksudku.. kau berasal darimana dan kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba berada disini?" Bocah itu mengerucutkan bibir merahnya dengan imut ketika aku memotong kalimatnya. Tapi aku tau bahwa dia akan kembali mengulang namanya karena tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaanku.

"Aku datang dari Seoul bersama Ayahku yang harus pindah tugas disini. Rumahku berada disamping rumahmu, hyuuuunnggg…" Jelas bocah—Kyuhyun dengan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

Aku baru ingat bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu ada kabar bahwa seorang dokter dari Seoul datang untuk mengatasi wabah penyakit yang tengah menyebar di tempat yang aku tinggali itu.

Bocah itu berkulit pucat dengan pipi chubby berwarna merah muda dan bibir yang merah merekah. Rambut ikalnya disisir ke belakang dengan telinga berukuran sedikit besar.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku masih heran. Tempat yang aku gunakan untuk mencuci ini cukup kotor untuk tuan muda sepertinya. Dengan penampilanku yang hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek serta terlihat kumal tentu saja tak sepadan dengan dirinya.

"Aku ingin melihat hyung mencuci. Hehe." Bocah itu meringis memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih dan terawat miliknya.

Meskipun beberapa orang mengatakan aku ini cukup tampan untuk standar orang miskin, namun dengan kulit kecoklatan yang terbakar matahari dan tangan kasar seperti ini aku masih tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk sekedar berbicara dengan bocah itu.

"_Choi Siwon imnida_." Namun lidahku yang _sembrono_ ini berujar tanpa aku sadari.

"Aaaahhh Siwon hyung!" Baru sekali aku merasakan bahwa namaku begitu indah didengar, _ah_, yang indah itu bukan namaku, tapi suara bocah itu. Kyuhyun.

Tanpa rasa risih, Kyuhyun segera berjongkok didepanku dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikku.

oOo

_**Februari 1947**_

"Hyung! Kenapa lama sekali?!" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya datang. Orang yang dimaksud segera mencubit pipi Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal.

"Aish." Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya yang baru saja dicubit oleh tangan kasar Siwon.

"Maaf. Hyung harus mengantarkan beberapa barang dulu sebentar." Jelas Siwon sembari mendorong bahu Kyuhyun agar duduk.

Dunia Siwon dan Kyuhyun memang berbeda. Dimana Kyuhyun bisa duduk manis dan menikmati bangku sekolah, Siwon harus membiayai biaya obat adik semata wayangnya yang sakit-sakitan. Kyuhyun mungkin mengerti, namun ia tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana Siwon harus bekerja keras seperti ini.

Meskipun begitu, tidak ada satu hal pun yang menghalangi keduanya untuk tetap saling bertemu atau hanya sekedar menyapa. Tuan Cho yang bijaksana sendiri sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan putra tunggalnya itu bergaul dengan pemuda seperti Siwon. Ia merasa bahwa Siwon sudah seperti kakak bagi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Siwon yang mengetahui hal itu justru merasa bersalah, karena apa yang dirasakannya ketika berada didekat Kyuhyun terlalu jauh untuk dikatakan hanya sebagai perasaan kakak yang menyayangi adiknya.

Tak jauh berbeda, Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berusia 15 tahun sering bertanya-tanya, apakah ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya ketika ia berada didekat Siwon. Entah kenapa jantungnya akan berdebar-debar atau perutnya yang seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu berterbangan ketika Siwon menatapnya.

"Yah! Hyung akan sakit kalau hujan-hujanan seperti ini. lain kali Hyung harus membawa payung." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna biru dari saku jaketnya dan mengusap beberapa tetes air hujan yang membasahi wajah Siwon.

Hari itu mereka bertemu di sebuah kedai makanan yang sering mereka kunjungi bersama. Pada hari sebelumnya Siwon sudah berjanji untuk mentraktir Kyuhyun setelah ia menerima gajinya.

Tangan Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya menggunakan sapu tangan. Keduanya merasa seperti tersengat listrik ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya dan berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak canggung itu. Pemuda itu beberapa kali membuang wajahnya ketika merasa Siwon menatapnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah Siwon.

Tak berapa lama makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Kyuhyun menatap makanan itu dengan antusias. Perutnya sudah sedari tadi minta diisi. Setelah berdoa, keduanya segera tenggelam dalam makanan masing-masing.

"Dokter bilang Jiwon tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Jantungnya sudah mengalami pembengkakkan." Ujar Siwon ketika mereka sudah selesai makan.

Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak minumannya ketika mendengar Siwon dengan santainya menceritakan keadaan adiknya yang semakin kritis.

"_Ne?_" Kyuhyun yang masih belum mengerti memandang wajah Siwon yang datar.

Siwon tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun dan memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipitnya yang manis.

"Akan lebih baik begitu daripada dia terus menderita seperti ini. Dia akan segera menyusul Ayah dan Ibuku." Kata Siwon berusaha tegar menghadapi masalahnya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Kyuhyun kini sudah menggenggam tangan Siwon seolah memberinya kekuatan.

"Ada aku." Kata Kyuhyun memberikan keyakinan.

Saat itu waktu seolah berhenti ketika hujan yang masih turun mengiringi kedua pemuda yang kedua tangannya saling menggenggam itu.

oOo

_**Agustus 1949**_

"Apa?! Hyung akan menjadi prajurit?!" Kyuhyun berteriak begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja Siwon ucapkan. Hari itu tepat 1 tahun sejak kepergian adik Siwon.

Siwon tidak menyangka reaksi Kyuhyun akan seperti ini. Memang keputusan yang Siwon ambil kali ini bukanlah hal kecil. Namun beberapa kali pemuda itu sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Toh Siwon juga tidak bisa melanggar aturan yang sudah berlaku di negaranya itu.

Kyuhyun masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya ketika ia mendengar dari sang Ayah bahwa Siwon sudah didaftar untuk menjadi prajurit tempur di perbatasan.

Situasi yang semakin memanas antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Semua orang sudah bersiap dengan perang yang bisa terjadi kapan saja. Untuk itu pemerintah yang bekerja sama dengan sekutu meminta rakyat untuk ikut serta dalam perang itu.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima kabar itu begitu saja. Ia tahu betul bahwa berbagai hal bisa terjadi di medan perang. Apalagi dengan keadaan Siwon yang tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan militer apapun tentunya akan sulit baginya untuk bertahan. Dan Kyuhyun belum siap untuk kehilangan laki-laki yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri, berkat pengaruh sang Ayah bisa lolos dari kewajibannya sebagai warga Negara itu.

"Hanya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan sebagai warga Negara ini." Jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Siwon yang duduk di serambi belakang rumahnya. Ia terlihat gelisah.

"Tapi Hyung tidak harus menjadi prajurit. Hyung masih bisa melakukan hal lain. Aku tetap tidak setuju kalau hyung pergi." Kata Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Kyuhyun…" Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun.

"...Kau tau sendiri tau kalau keluargaku sudah tidak ada lagi. Setidaknya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna daripada terus hidup seperti ini. Hyung janji akan hidup dan kembali kesini." Siwon menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun lembut. Namun Kyuhyun segera menyentakkannya dengan kasar.

"Bohong! Memangnya selama ini Hyung anggap aku ini apa?! Hyung hanya mementingkan ego Hyung sendiri! Pokoknya kalau aku bilang tidak usah pergi ya tidak usah pergi!" Siwon terkejut ketika melihat airmata Kyuhyun sudah mengalir di wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun…" Siwon sudah berniat untuk menyentuh pemuda itu ketika Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya dan berlari pulang.

Detik itu Siwon menyadari sesuatu. Cinta terlarang itu ternyata tak hanya ia rasakan semakin merasa bersalah karena sudah mengajak Kyuhyun untuk jatuh ke jurang yang sama. Semua orang tau, ini tidak benar. Kyuhyun tidak seharusnya juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Mungkin ini bukan hanya kewajiban, namun hal ini juga sekaligus sebagai pembuktian. Alasan Siwon untuk ikut berperang memang tidak masuk akal, namun sekali pemuda itu membuat keputusan, ia tidak bisa merubahnya lagi.

.

.

_**Kyuhyun-ah… **_

_**Maafkan hyung yang sudah bersikap egois dengan mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Hanya saja hyung merasa bahwa hyung harus melakukan hal ini. Hari ini, ketika kau membaca surat ini, hyung sudah berangkat menuju perbatasan. **_

_**Kyuhyun ku yang cantik,**_

_**Ketika hyung mengatakan bahwa hyung sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi, bukan berarti hyung sudah tidak menganggapmu. Hyung merasa bahwa Kyuhyun bukan hanya keluarga bagi hyung, tapi Kyuhyun adalah rumah bagi hyung. Hyung tidak pernah lupa bahwa hanya Kyuhyun yang hyung punya.**_

_**Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkan hyung selama ini. **_

_**Hyung akan sering menulis surat untukmu atau mungkin sesekali menelponmu…**_

_**Tunggu hyung… Hyung berjanji akan kembali untukmu…**_

_**Siwon.**_

Kyuhyun membenci dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak bisa marah pada orang yang secara tidak sadar ia kasihi itu. selama ini ia telah salah karena telah menganggap Siwon seperti kakaknya sendiri, karena kenyataannya Siwon mempunyai tempat yang lebih daripada sekedar sebagai kakak dihatinya. Kyuhyun menyeka airmata yang keluar ketika ia membaca surat yang siwon tinggalkan untuk ketiga kalinya.

oOo

Sejak hari itu, detik demi detik harus Kyuhyun lewati tanpa kehadiran Siwon disampingnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang dialaminya kini. Perasaan untuk bertemu dengan Siwon dan terus disamping pemuda itu terus mendesak didalam dadanya.

Dan demi meredam perasaan yang semakin bergejolak itu, sesekali Kyuhyun akan mengunjungi rumah Siwon yang tidak pernah berubah sejak saat itu. Kedatangan sepucuk surat dari Siwon adalah hal yang paling Kyuhyun tunggu.

Ia akan menghirup aroma kertas yang bercampur dengan aroma Siwon yang khas sebelum membaca isi surat itu.

.

.

Kondisi ini adalah baru untuk Siwon dimana ia harus hidup lebih disiplin dari biasanya. di tempat itu ia juga bertemu dengan begitu banyak orang asing, baik dari prajurit sekutu maupun negaranya sendiri.

Siwon merasa asing. Ia memang tak seharusnya disini. Namun banyak diantara prajurit itu yang merasakan hal yang sama. Jiwa mereka tidak disini.

Semakin banyak orang disekitarnya semakin Siwon merasa kesepian. Ia merindukan Kyuhyun. Ia merindukan rumahnya.

oOo

_**December 1949**_

Hari itu sebuah pengumuman besar tertempel di papan pengumuman _camp _perbatasan itu. beberapa prajurit diperbolehkan untuk pulang, termasuk Siwon. Mereka diberi waktu satu hari untuk pulang ke kampung halaman sebelum perang terjadi.

Siwon sangat bersyukur melihat berita itu. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun meskipun sebentar. Dengan perasaan bahagia Siwon mengemasi beberapa barangnya dan bergabung dengan yang lain menuju stasiun kereta api.

Butuh waktu hampir 7 jam untuk sampai di stasiun tempat Siwon tinggal. Pemuda itu segera berlari turun dari kereta begitu ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang sudah berdiri menunggunya diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hyung." Mata cemerlang Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berubah sejak Siwon pertama kali melihatnya.

Keduanya berpelukan erat. Dengan udara dingin yang menerpa dan setelah berlari membuat Siwon sedikit terengah-engah.

"_Welcome home._" Ujar Kyuhyun ketika ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Siwon yang naik turun ketika ia bernafas.

Siwon mendongakkan wajah Kyuhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya dan meraup bibir Kyuhyun dalam ciuman yang panjang. Mereka tidak peduli dengan banyaknya orang yang berada ditempat itu atau udara yang semakin dingin.

Semuanya terasa indah ketika mereka berjalan pulang dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

oOo

_**Juni 1950**_

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa perang akan meletus hari ini. Korea Utara telah melakukan penyerangan terhadap saudaranya sendiri. Tidak banyak persiapan yang bisa dilakukan. Para prajurit dan semua yang terlibat hanya bisa melakukan semampu mereka dengan peralatan yang ada.

Siwon yang berada barisan kedua untuk pasukan perbatasan hanya bisa sekuat tenaga bertahan dan melakukan serangan jika ada kesempatan. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Siwon melihat begitu banyak darah dan mayat yang tergeletak begitu saja. Tembakan-tembakan dan berbagai jenis bom berdatangan dari berbagai arah.

Satu hal yang hanya Siwon ingat kala itu. Ia harus hidup demi Kyuhyun. Siwon mulai menggunakan senjatanya semaksimal mungkin untuk melindungi diri dan menghancurkan musuh.

.

.

.

"Kita harus mengungsi!" Tuan Cho terlihat mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan tergesa-gesa sementara Kyuhyun hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi?! Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu! Tidak ada waktu lagi!" Ucap Tuan Cho dengan gusar.

"Aku tidak akan pergi…" Kata Kyuhyun lirih. Ia masih tidak percaya ketika mendengar bahwa banyak prajurit yang dibawa ke Korea Utara. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak berharap bahwa Siwon adalah salah satunya.

"Siwon hyung belum kembali.. kita harus menunggunya." Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikkan sang Ayah yang terlihat tak bergeming dengan permohonannya.

Tuan Cho akhirnya berhenti dan menghela nafas panjang. Menghadapi Kyuhyun yang keras kepala bukan hal yang baru baginya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini, Kyu! Keras kepalamu ini tidak akan menyelamatkanmu. Dan mengenai Siwon… Lupakan!" Kata Tuan Cho tegas.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Ayahnya. Tapi bukankah Siwon sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan tetap hidup dan pulang kesini? Lalu bagaimana Siwon menemukannya jika ia pindah nanti? Pikiran-pikiran it uterus berkecamuk didalam kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal." Kyuhyun meneguhkan dirinya sendiri. Apapun yang terjadi dan bahkan meskipun ia harus mati, ia harus tetap disini dan menunggu Siwon.

Hari itu Tuan Cho meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa putra semata wayangnya.

oOo

_**November, 1952**_

Perang perlahan-lahan mulai mereda. Korea utara mulai mengurangi pasukan mereka di tanah Korea selatan. Beberapa prajurit yang selamat juga sudah mulai pulang ke kampong halaman mereka masing-masing.

Sudah hampir 1 tahun ini setiap ada kabar bahwa akan ada prajurit yang pulang, Kyuhyun akan datang ke stasiun dan menunggu. Pemuda itu berhasil bertahan dari kondisi perang yang memakan banyak korban jiwa itu.

Kyuhyun harus menelan kekecewaan ketika ia melihat tidak ada Siwon diantara prajurit-prajurit yang turun dari kereta itu. Pemuda yang kini berusia 20 tahun itu tetap meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Siwon masih hidup dan akan kembali ke sisinya.

oOo

_**Februari 1954**_

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tepat berusia 22 tahun di tahun ini. Namun tidak ada kado atau bahkan sup rumput laut untuknya. Hari sebelumnya ia menerima surat dari Ayahnya yang kini berada di Amerika. Tuan Cho menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menyusulnya kesana, namun Kyuhyun tidak bergeming.

Kabar dari Siwon yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu tak juga datang. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan kembali. Tukang pos pun tak pernah lagi mampir ke kotak surat di depan rumahnya.

Dengan kondisi Korea selatan yang mulai berangsur bangkit, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun juga harus bangkit. Kyuhyun mulai bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sebagai akuntan. Meskipun ia tidak dapat melanjutkan sekolahnya namun berkat otak cerdas yang ia miliki pemuda itu berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan.

oOo

_**Maret, 1957**_

"Apa kau tidak lelah menunggu seperti ini?"

Seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal tiba-tiba menghampiri dan menepuk pundakku. Senyumnya mengatakan seolah ia telah memperhatikanku sejak lama.

Aku memang masih sering datang ke stasiun ketika mendengar akan ada prajurit yang dipulangkan. Namun sama seperti bulan-bulan bahkan tahun sebelumnya, Siwon hyung belum muncul.

"Dengarlah anak muda, terkadang ada prajurit yang bisa pulang, tetapi ada prajurit yang tidak bisa. Lanjutkanlah hidupmu." Ujar laki-laki berumur 60 tahunan itu.

Tapi aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku masih akan menunggu Siwon hyung, sampai kapan pun.

oOo

_**Januari, 1960**_

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, nak." Seorang laki-laki dengan seragam militer menghampiri Siwon yang tengah membersihkan senjata yang tadi dipakai prajurit Korea utara untuk berlatih.

Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Siwon bisa melihat ada beberapa bintang tersemat di seragam bagian dada laki-laki itu.

"Kau dari Korea selatan kan?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan senyum hangatnya.

Akibat perang yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu itu, Siwon digiring ke Korea utara untuk menjadi budak disana. Ia tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa selain melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi takdir kala itu. Siwon tidak bisa melawan karena itu berarti ia akan mati. Jika ia mati artinya ia tidak bisa pulang dan bertemu Kyuhyun. hal itu juga berarti bahwa ia tidak menepati janjinya.

Siwon adalah laki-laki yang selalu memegang kata-katanya.

"Karena sikapmu yang mengesankan, aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk kembali ke Korea selatan." Kata laki-laki itu.

Siwon terkesiap. Pemuda berusia 33 tahun itu segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berterima kasih pada jenderal itu.

Akhirnya, penantiannya yang panjang terbayar hari ini.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-sshi?" Seseorang yang merupakan teman kerja Kyuhyun menghampiri mejanya ketika pemuda itu tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"_Ne?_"

"Teman-teman yang lain akan mengadakan pesta dirumahku. Kau mau bergabung?" Tawarnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Sudah lama ia menutup diri dan hanya hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu kesempatan baginya untuk sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka diri. Toh besok adalah akhir pekan sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir akan pekerjaan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan dan segera mengikuti teman kerjanya itu.

.

.

.

Perasaan bahagia yang tak tergambarkan mengisi dada Siwon kala ia menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke Korea. Pemuda itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan udara yang begitu ia hapal memasuki rongga paru-parunya.

Dengan langkah yang begitu ringan pemuda itu menuruni kereta api dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana dulu ia tinggal. Tempat dimana rumahnya berada.

Tidak ada yang berubah ketika Siwon sampai di depan rumahnya sendiri. Semuanya masih utuh. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sebuah rumah yang berdiri disamping rumahnya. Rumah yang sering ia kunjungi dulu.

Siwon tampak ragu-ragu ketika tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk kediaman keluarga Cho itu. namun ia terus meyakinkan hatinya.

Tiga kali ketukan dan tidak ada siapapun yang menjawab. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun masih tinggal di tempat itu ketika sang Ayah mampu menyediakan tempat yang aman untuknya selama perang.

"Kyuhyun sepertinya belum pulang kerja." Tiba-tiba seorang wanita yang tengah lewat memberitahu hal tersebut.

Ada harapan besar berada di mata Siwon. Dengan sabar pemuda itu duduk didepan teras rumah keluarga Cho itu dan menunggu Kyuhyun pulang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ketika waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Dengan berjalan kaki pemuda itu menyusuri jalanan yang sudah sepi menuju rumahnya. Kebetulan jarak rumah teman kerjanya itu tak terlalu jauh.

Kyuhyun menatap langit yang terlihat cerah malam itu. Bulan yang bersinar penuh menjadi penerangnya selama perjalanan. Dalam hati ia bertanya apakah Siwon juga tengah melihat langit yang sama dengannya.

Setapak demi setapak jalan Kyuhyun lalui dan tanpa sadar kini ia sudah berada didepan rumahnya. Dengan lesu pemuda itu membuka pagar pekarangan yang memang ia biarkan tidak terkunci. Pemuda itu terlonjak ketika menemukan seseorang duduk di teras rumahnya.

Tetapi orang itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya kan? Kyuhyun memperhatikan laki-laki itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Tidak salah lagi. Orang itu adalah orang yang selama ini ia tunggu. Orang yang selama ini ia harapkan kehadirannya. Namun Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Dengan tubuh yang gemetaran Kyuhyun justru berlari meninggalkan rumahnya dan melempar tas kerjanya begitu saja.

Siwon yang juga terkejut dengan reaksi Kyuhyun kala itu segera menyusul pemuda itu. Kyuhyun berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah didepan sebuah kantor informasi yang selama ini ia kunjungi jika ingin mengetahui kabar kepulangan prajurit. Kantor itu terlihat sepi dengan lampu yang sudah dimatikan. Tentu saja karena waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

"Kyuhyun.." Suara itu. Kyuhyun tidak berani menoleh. Ia takut jika ia menoleh semuanya akan menghilang.

"Kyuhyun.." Panggil suara itu lagi. Perasaan sesak memenuhi dada Kyuhyun. angin malam yang berhembus tidak mampu menghalau kegelisahan pemuda itu.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Siwon berdiri dengan jarak 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri kini. Kyuhyun mematung. Dadanya masih naik turun tidak beraturan. Namun Siwon lah yang pelan tetapi pasti berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Siwon kala itu. ia masih lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun dengan berat badan yang sedikit berkurang. Yang membedakan hanyalah wajahnya yang terlihat begitu lelah.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan airmata yang siap jatuh dari matanya ketika Siwon semakin mendekat.

"Kyuhyun.." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya hendak memeluk Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu menahannya. Memberinya tanda agar menjauh. Namun Siwon terus berusaha untuk meraih tubuh orang yang dirindukannya itu.

"_Hajima.._" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih ketika airmata menuruni pipinya. Ia tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Berbagai perasaan yang selama ini ia tekan meluap.

Tetapi Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya menangis semakin keras ketika Siwon menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Siwon pun tak bisa menahan airmata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Keduanya terisak. Perasaan lega, kesal, dan lelah menjadi satu ketika keduanya akhirnya bertemu lagi.

"Aku benci hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata karena sesenggukan.

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon.

Suara binatang malam seolah menjadi musik pengiring mereka kala itu.

Keduanya seolah kehilangan kata-kata ketika mereka membiarkan tubuh mereka yang bicara. Membiarkan hati mereka untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

"Hhh.. aku menunggu.. aku menunggu hyung hampir 10 tahun…" Kyuhyun mencengkeram jaket yang Siwon kenakan.

"Maafkan.. maafkan hyung…" Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon jangan pergi tanpa aku lagi.." Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang serak.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku sudah pulang… aku sudah pulang ke rumahku." Siwon mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyeka airmata yang membasahi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

Isakan masih sesekali lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Setidaknya Siwon memang laki-laki yang selalu memegang janjinya.

Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Siwon seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

_Aku akan selalu ada untuk untukmu, aku akan selalu menunggumu pulang, karena aku ini adalah rumahmu. _

END.

SEHARUSNYA SAIA LAGI NGERJAIN TUGAS FILM ANALYSES KAN? BUKAN NGETIK FANFIC KAAANNN? AAAAAAA *author gila*

Salahkaaann lagunya Michael buble yang tiba-tiba menginspirasi saia… tapi kayaknya nih otak sama tangan emang malah ga bisa brenti ngetik fanfic kalo lagi banyak tugasss T_T

Eottohkeeeeee?

Oke sekian.

Mind to Read n Review?

PS : Can it be love? Masih proses yaaaaa. Teeheee

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut chan.


End file.
